


The Ultimate Decision Making Tool

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro and Tsuyoshi have to decide <i>somehow</i> - so they resort to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Decision Making Tool

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese version of this game has a few more rules than the one I grew up with. If you want to know more, have a look [here](http://www.search.com/reference/Janken).

“No, you can.”  
“No, it’s alright, you can.”  
“I don’t mind, really.”  
“It doesn’t bother me.”  
Goro sighed. How long was this going to go on? “Well, if we really can’t decide, there’s only one way to sort it out.” He made a fist and drew it back.  
Tsuyoshi stared for a moment, then grinned. “Right.”  
“You ready?”  
“Yep.”  
“Saisho guu, jan ken pon!” Scissors and scissors.  
“Aiko desho!” Tsuyoshi paper, Goro stone.  
“Atchi muite hoi!” Tsuyoshi pointed down and Goro looked down too.  
“So,” Goro said, accepting defeat with a smile, “that means you get to go on top.”


End file.
